


Rosa's bad day

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rosa Diaz, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Rosa is having a bad day, Amy helps make it better.





	Rosa's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Rosa Diaz; Hardcore, badass and seriously pissed off, it had been a bad day for her starting with her girlfriend dumping her, then her favourite jacket was ripped during an apprehension of a perp, her computer crashed, Hitchcock was being annoying again but what finally broke her was the theft of her beloved Motorcycle.

When news of the theft reached the squad they all avoided her, Peralta and Boyle were already on the case to track it down, Jefferson was giving her a wide birth because she was terrifying when she was angry, Gina tried to make her feel better and failing miserably and Holt tried to help her through it too.

Amy though was the only one who didn’t try, she couldn’t because what could she say to Rosa, she knew all too well how much Rosa loved her bike, also she had tried to talk to her earlier and the result ended with Amy scurrying from the break room whilst Rosa let go of her rage;

_Flashback:_

_Rosa was standing in the break by the new vending machine, angrily pressing the button but the machine refused to release the snack she paid for, she began to angrily punch it in the usual spot that she found to get her snack out but this time it failed… yep she was straight up cursed._

_Amy came walking into the break room “Hey Rosa” she greeted soothingly, except Rosa stalked passed her and grabbed the fire extinguisher as Amy continued “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about your motorcycle” she said._

_Rosa let out a bellow of rage and she began to violently bash the vending machine with the fire extinguisher._

_Amy watched wide-eyed with fear as Rosa pummelled the vending machine with the extinguisher, slowly Amy backed away before running from the break room squealing, Scully cried as he later discovered the vending machine was trashed by a seriously pissed off Rosa who stormed from the break room and dropped back onto her chair._

_Flashback over:_

Peralta and Boyle later returned only with no luck on finding the stolen motorcycle which only infuriated Rosa more, Amy walked over to Terry’s desk “Hey Sarge” she greeted “I was wondering if you could give me a hand with a case?” she asked.

“What case would that be, didn’t you just solve the case I assigned you?” Terry asked looking confused.

“You did but this case is more personal” Amy replied as she motioned to Rosa who once again was bashing her computer screen.

“Oh that case… I can help you” Terry said as he nodded his head before grabbing his coat, he and Amy went walking out of the 99th precinct determined to get Rosa’s beloved bike back, of course Terry knew why Amy wanted to do it.

“So… Rosa huh?” Terry asked as he grinned at Amy.

Scoffing in response Amy looked at Terry “What, Rosa is my friends… I want to help my friend” Amy responded.

“Uh huh” Terry replied with a look that said he didn’t believe her.

Later that day:

The squad was packing away ready to go home and Rosa was sitting at her desk looking unhappy, it was weird to see Rosa look so… miserable, in fact it was troubling to see her show any type of emotion unless you count the time she broke up with Marcus.

Suddenly Terry came walking over having just returned to the nine-nine and he had a beaming smile on his face “Hey Rosa, can you come with me for a second?” he asked.

“What is it Sarge?” Rosa asked, clearly not in the mood for Terry’s cheerfulness.

“Me and Amy have something to show you” Terry answered, now Rosa was curious.

Stepping outside the nine-nine with Terry, Rosa looked curious as to what he wanted to show her, typing into his phone Terry looked at Rosa as he pocketed it, soon the familiar noise of the roaring engine of her motorcycle drew her attention, Rosa’s head snapped to look and she saw Amy coming around the corner on Rosa’s motorcycle.

Rosa had to admit that nothing surprised her more than seeing Amy riding her motorcycle like a pro, it shocked her… as much as she loved her bike, seeing Amy handle it was a beautiful sight.

Amy pulled the bike up in front of Rosa and stopped it, turning the engine off Amy climbed off the bike before looking to Rosa.

“No way, you found my bike” Rosa could not believe her eyes.

“It took us a while to find it” Amy said.

“Thank you” Rosa said, it was weird for Amy to see Rosa smile but also very rewarding “Also… where’d you learn to ride like that?” Rosa asked.

“Well… I kind of took lessons during my time at the police academy” Amy admitted.

Rosa could not believe that the stuffy, over-achieving detective could ride a motorcycle, Rose soon realised she had been staring at Amy a little longer than necessary but Amy did not break eye contact, Terry was looking between the, with a beaming smile.

Without warning Rosa grabbed Amy by the collar of her blazer and slammed her hard against the precinct wall, her lips instantly on Amy’s.

Terry’s eyes widened in shock “Damn!” he said, it was more fierce and passionate than witnessing Rosa’s first kiss with Pimento” Rosa’s lips were hungrily devouring Amy’s and Amy was giving as good as she got, soon they broke the kiss and Rosa smiled as she walked to her bike and straddled it, Amy was still pressed hard to the wall, her chest heaving as she panted heavily, her hair a wild mess and her eyes very wide in shock.

Rosa kicked started her motorcycles engine and rode off, but not before saying bye to a speechless Terry and a panting and messy Amy.

Rosa’s day started off bad… but ended a lot better, the kiss with Amy, seeing Amy handle a motorcycle had Rosa’s insides on fire.

Terry was still speechless as he looked to Amy and repeated the same word earlier whilst witnessing the kiss;

“Damn!”

Yep, Amy and Rosa’s relationship was about to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
